Transcripts/The Big Game
:buzzer :Ester: Hi-ya! :Tubarina: Get the ball, Hugo! :Ester: laughing :Tubarina: Polvina, stop her! :Ester: Beat you, Polvina! :Tubarina: It's up to me! Well! :Ester: Finish it up, Marcello! :Ester and Marcello: cheering :Polvina: Great play, Ester! :Maurico: It was better than great. That was an awesome goal, Marcello. :Tubarina: What's Maurico on about? :Polvina: It was you who set up the goal, Ester. :Maurico: Marcello, Hugo, you're in. :Hugo: We're in? Eh, in what? :Maurico: We're forming a new team, for the Flubberball Little League. :Marcello: Brilliant! :Tubarina: Eh, what about Ester? :Polvina: You'll need her too. :Maurico: The Little League isn't kid stuff like this, it's not for girls. :Polvina: There are no rules against girls playing in the Little League. :Maurico: The rules are my rules. Rule 1; no girls. Rule 2; who cares what rule two is, as long as no girls are playing. Come on, guys, I'll explain all about our team strategies. :Marcello: There's no way we can miss this. :Hugo: Sorry. :Polvina: Can you believe that Maurico? :Tubarina: He is such a lump! :Ester: It's cool, he's got a surprise coming. :Polvina: What surprise? :Ester: Hm, I don't know, but when I think of it, I'll promise it’ll be surprising! :Tubarina: Would it help that my father is the President of the Flubberball Little League? :Ester: then chuckles Now you're talking! :Maurico: Good morning, Your Highness. :Shark King: Good morning to you, Urchin Prince Maurico. :Maurico: Is this where you sign up for the Little League, sir? :Shark King: So, you wish to join? :Maurico: I do, sir. And this is my team. :Shark King: This is wonderful! chuckle We’ve never had so many teams wanting to play, and this is terrible. :Marcello and Hugo: Huh? :Maurico: I don't get it, sir. :Shark King: We have an opening for only one more team; there's two teams wanting to join. :Marcello: Two teams? :Maurico: Who else? :Ester: Us! :Maurico: You? :Tubarina: You wanted it to be a surprise. I think he's very surprised. :Shark King: Under the Flubberball Little League rules, your two teams must play-off for the final spot in the league. :Hugo: A play-off? :Maurico: No problem, Your Highness. We need a good practice, boys. Not that these girls would be much of a challenge. :Ester: We're gonna whip you silly! :Maurico: You are gonna get a lesson you'll never forget. :Ester: Oh, yeah? :Maurico: Yeah! :Tubarina: Are we gonna play this game, or what? :Marcello: We're ready to go. :Ester: So am I! :Maurico: And so am I! :Maurico: Just remember, boys, winners are grinners. :Ester: Don't forget, girls, losing is not an option. :Maurico: Whenever you're ready. :Ester: I'm always ready! :buzzer :Marcello: Mine! :Hugo: I’ve got it! :Ester: No, you haven't! :Hugo and Marcello: shrieking :Maurico: Too slow! :Tubarina: Get ready, Polvina! :Polvina: I see him! :Tubarina and Polvina: Ow! :The boys: cheering :Ester: Not a problem, girls, it's only one goal, the next one's ours for sure. :Maurico: Right, let's pile it on, guys. :Ester: Here we go, girls. First goal coming up! :buzzer :Marcello: I'm open, Maurico. :Hugo: Me, me! :Maurico: I'm doing this one myself! :Ester: You were doing it! Hi-ya! :The girls: cheering :Ester: We're on our way! :Maurico: You got lucky, losers. :Ester: There's only three losers ‘round here, and none of them are girls. :Maurico: Time-out! :Ester: To win this, I want 110% from both of you. :Polvina: But, Ester, you can only give 100% of anything. That's the maximum amount. :Ester: What I'm saying is, I want no half-measures. :Polvina: Half-measures of what? :Ester: Of effort. I want all of your effort. :Tubarina: Oh, but why didn't you just say that in the first place? :Maurico: Okay, guys. I want you to really pull out your socks. :Hugo: But I'm not wearing socks. :Maurico: You have to be hungry. :Marcello: But I had a huge breakfast, there's no way I'm hungry yet. :Hugo: I'm a little hungry. :Maurico: Listen, you dummies. I'm not talking about socks or breakfast. :Hugo: What are you talking about, then? :Maurico: I want you to go all out to win. :Marcello: Then why didn't you just say that before? :Maurico: Time to finish you off! :Ester: You have two chances; zero and zero! :buzzer :Marcello: Where are you going? :Maurico: Out of my way! :Ester: You're in my way! Stop, Panjo, stop! :Maurico: Woah! Looks like it's game over. That's the Abysmal Kingdom down there. :Ester: Not scared, are you? :Maurico: Me? I'm not scared. I just don't want you to go all cry-baby. :Ester: I'm not afraid of the Abysmal Kingdom. :Maurico: Fine then, let's play on. :Ester: Come on, Panjo, let's get that ball back. Yeah, woohoo! :screaming :Maurico: Easy there. :Ester: Calm down, Panjo! :Ester and Maurico: exclaiming :screaming :Ester: What’ll we do without our seahorses? :Maurico: You do what you like, I'm getting that ball. :Ester: Not if I get it first! :Polvina: Ester! :Marcello: Maurico! :Hugo: Where could they have gone? :Tubarina: We're supposed to be playing a game. :Marcello: I've got an idea. :Tubarina: Oh, that's a change. :Marcello: Why don't we call the game off? :Polvina: To be honest, I wasn't enjoying it that much. :Tubarina: Ester and Maurico were being pretty boring. :Marcello: Yeah, what's the point of joining the Little League if it's not fun? :Tubarina: For once, cousin, I totally agree with you. :Polvina: Maybe there's a way to do something about it then? :Maurico: At last! I never thought we’d get here. :Ester: Not nervous, are you? Sure you don't want to head back? :Maurico: And let you win? No way. It's going to be hard to find the ball down here. :Ester: Duh, it's the Abysmal Kingdom! :Maurico: Wait a minute, I see it! :Ester: Oh, I'll get it! :Maurico: No, I saw it first! :Anglerfish: chomp :Maurico: That was our ball, you crazy fish! :Anglerfish: roar :Maurico: Sorry, no offence. Hope you enjoyed it. :Anglerfish: roar :Maurico: Now what do we do? :Bia: Who dares to disturb the peace of the Abysmal Kingdom?! :Maurico: Who's... what's that? :Ester: What's the matter? Not scared of a little noise, are we? :Maurico: No, but... :Bia: giggles It's okay, it's just me! :Ester: Hi, Bia! :Bia: Hi, Ester! :Ester: This is Maurico, the Sea Urchin Prince. :Bia: Oh, hi, Maurico. I'm Bia, Princess of the Abysmal Kingdom. Sorry about the bossy voice. giggles :Maurico: Eh, okay. Hi. :Slipper: gurgles :Bia: What, they're doing it again, Slipper? What is it this time? :Ester: What's wrong? :Bia: sigh Giant squid trouble, and you know the only thing worse than trouble with a giant squid? :Maurico: What's that? :Bia: Trouble with two of them! :squids arguing and flinging mud :Bia: Oh, I knew it! Those two are fighting again. :Ester: What about? :Bia: Like always, nothing much. :squids :Bia: ahem Stop this right now, you two. Wah! Oh! :Ester: Are you alright? :Bia: Oh... Yeah, I'll be okay. :squids arguing :Maurico: How long will they keep this up? :Bia: Days. It's so silly when they argue, and I don't know how to stop them. :Ester: I do. :Bia: Eh, be careful, Ester. :Ester: Okay, you two. You want to throw mud, then go ahead and throw! :flinging, bats thwacking :Bia: Oh no, they're too fast for her! :Maurico: But they won't be too fast for both of us. Need some help? :Ester: From you? Never! :Maurico: You're getting it anyway! :flinging, bats thwacking :Maurico: I thought I did that really well. :Ester: You? :Maurico: And you too. You helped, a little. :Bia: You two, come out here. Let's be quick about it. Hmm, are we feeling a little silly now? :squids gurgling :Bia: Okay, so no more arguments, right? :squids gurgling :Bia: Good, now go off and be friends together. :squids gurgling :Bia: Next stop, Salacia! :Maurico: Thanks for the ride, Bia! :Bia: No problem! Thanks for teaching those squids a lesson. :Ester: It was you who gave us the lesson. :Bia: Really? :Maurico: Yeah, so you helped us twice. :Bia: Uhh, I don't have a clue of what you're talking about, but if you're happy, then I'm happy. See you later! :Ester and Maurico: Bye! :Shark King: Congratulations, I look forward to seeing you on the weekend. :Others: Thank you, Your Highness! :Maurico: What's going on? :Marcello: We were entering our team in the Little League. :Maurico: Who was? :Tubarina: The four of us. :Ester: But what about us two? :Tubarina: Ah, maybe we can find a place for you. :Polvina: But you have to prove to us that you’ll work for the good of the team and not just yourselves. :Hugo: Yeah, and not say anything confusing about socks. :buzzer :Ester: I suppose we deserved this. :Maurico: I guess. :buzzer :Maurico: We're on! :Ester: Who wants a drink? :Hugo: You bet! :Maurico: Take as much as you want. :Ester: Anybody need a back rub? :Maurico: A cool towel? :Tubarina: Hmm, you know something, I think you two are turning into real team players. :Polvina: I'd love to know what happened to make you change so much. :Maurico: You wouldn't believe it if we told you. :Ester: Let's just say, we found it was much easier to work together than on our own. :Marcello: Cool. So, welcome to the team. :All: and laughter